You Dont Know
by OfcourseItsBrucas
Summary: She was Abused.He was The bully.He was popular.She was a geek.Oppisted attract.better than summary and review.BRUCAS
1. Chapter 1

You Dont Know

She was abused.

He was popular

She was bullied

By the whole school

Even her family turned against her

She only had one friend

Haley James.

But Haley didn't know anything

"Get your fat ass up!"He screamed in her ears shaking her, she rubbed her eyes as he grabbed her ponytail and dragged her down the stairs and into the kitchen."I want my breakfast."

"but I'm going to be late "Came her small fragile voice

"I don't care you should have gotten up earlier hurry up!"He stormed off back up the stairs. Brooke lived with her Stepfather after her mother ran off to Paris and told her she would come back bear in mind that was when Brooke was 9 and know she is thought about running away but she had one problem she couldn't get rid of.

"Mommy"Brooke looked down at the little girl with tears in her eyes. Her name was Evelyn, She was indeed Brooke's 3 year old and her stepdad's daughter. He was going to give her away but Brooke couldn't, she said if they did they would ask questions and he would be locked up.

"W-why was mark scwemin a-at you?"Her innocent voice broke Brooke's heart

She picked her up "nothing baby, go get your bag so we can take you to Aunt Ella."The next door neibough's looked after her when she went to school, they often heard shouting offered to ring the police Brooke refused. Brooke finished cooking the bacon and called mark.

"When l get home I want this house spotless and my dinner ready. "He walked out of the house

"Big-meany."Brooke laughed gently and mother and daughter walked out of the door. Evelyn was the only reason Brooke was here right know.

Broke ran into the class, everybody's attention was on her.

"Sorry "She mumbled and took her usual seat at the back. She sat at the back because last year when she sat at the front people stuck things to her, threw stuff at her back and twice they stuck gum in her hair.

"Mrs Davies this is getting ridiculous one more late you will be in detention for the rest of the semester."Everybody sneered. The bell rang everybody left the classroom.

"Brooke! Brooke!!"Brooke turned around and hugged her best friend, only friend Haley James. "What was that about in there?"

Brooke laughed awkwardly "I oversleep "Haley didn't believe her who over sleep's every day? But she let it go because she did not want to push it. They got to Brooke's locker but she couldn't get to it.

"Hey brookie"

"Move jackass."Haley spat at the jock Nathan Scott.

"I am afraid I can't do that, "behind Brooke stood the other grabbed Brooke's bag.

"Well what do we have in here "he started chucking everything in Brooke's bag on the floor.

Brooke didn't even bother to tell them to stop it she got use to it, they have done worse like lock her in a janitor's closet even though she's clastraphobic,put worm's in her lunch and steal her clothes while they are swimming. She kneeled down and started to pick up her things without saying anything Haley looked at her friend with kneeled down and helped her. The Scott boys and their crew laughed and walked off.

"Brooke-"

"It's ok haley, thank you by the way "start's to walk went into the girl's toilet and wiped her tears.

"Awe what did they do know "cooed the icy bitch Peyton sawyer. Brooke ignored her.

"To afraid to talk?"Peyton laughed she pinched Brooke's arm really tight and walked off Brooke went into one of the cubicle and lifted up her shirt to were Peyton just pinched, the little red bump forming was nothing comparing the bruises and scars and this was just one side of the arm. The bell rang Brooke got up and walked to lesson. Today was just another usual day in Brooke's complicated life.


	2. Chapter 2

You don't know

Hey did you guy's like it?! Did you review?

Last chap.

"_Awe what did they do know "cooed the icy bitch Peyton sawyer. Brooke ignored her._

"_To afraid to talk?"Peyton laughed she pinched Brooke's arm really tight and walked off Brooke went into one of the cubicle and lifted up her shirt to were Peyton just pinched, the little red bump forming was nothing comparing the bruises and scars and this was just one side of the arm. The bell rang Brooke got up and walked to lesson. Today was just another usual day in Brooke's complicated life._

Brooke picked up Evelyn.

"You need to eat it eva"Trying to feed her fidgeting daughter mash potatoes

"It taste icky!"She sighed. Mark walked in the kitchen holding a beer

"Go play in your room baby. "she told her 3 year old daughter

"but-"

"go on eva"brooke repeated Evelyn ran to her room.

"How many times did I tell you to shut that kid up?!Do you listen to anything l fucking say?!"He screamed at her getting closer, Brooke kept moving back until she hit the wall.

"I-I'm sorry I tried to bu-bu-"she was interrupted by mark throwing the bottle at her feet, luckly she was wearing jeans. She flinched. He grabbed her arm, and chucked her on the sofa.

"SHUT UP!"He punched her directly in the stomach; she grabbed hold on to her stomach and let the tears fall. "You are a waste of space that is why your mother left your ugly ass."

"Don't say that "she sobbed gripping her aching stomach tight. He punched her in the eye, slapped her and kicked her. He grabbed his coat and just cried unaware she had an audience on top of the stairs. Little Evelyn just sat on the stairs crying as she just watched her mother get harassed. It was too much for a three year old she walked down the stairs and hugged her mother. No words spoken, the two just hugged each other and cried.

Lucas rubbed his eyes and sat up. He looked around the room, this wasn't his. He looked besides him and there lay Peyton sawyer smiling like she's rich. He laughed at the thought.

"Hey baby "Lucas got up and started dressing him self

"I'm not your baby "he simply said and started walking towards the door.

"I thought we might as well start telling people about us"

Lucas laughed codly"There is no us, we are friends with benefits...no people with benifits, your not even my friend. "He walked out leaving a heartbroken Lucas got home he found his brother on the sofa playing on the x box.

"Hey man. "Sits next to him.

"Peyton?"Not taking his eye's of the television.

"How did-"

"You smell like her."

"The chick's crazy! She said we should start telling everybody about us "Lucas started to laugh.

"By the way dad was looking for you."

"Why?"

"Report card came today"

"LUCAS GET YOUR DUMBASS HERE KNOW!"Dan screamed

"Yes daddy dearest."Nathan laughs and Lucas walks into the kitchen, it looked like hell was let loose

"What the hell is this?!"Holding the report card in Lucas's face.

"A piece of paper. "He replied innocently

"THIS ISNT F BIOLOGY F EVERY DAM THING ON THE LIST HAS AN F"

"I-"

"You getting a tutour..."Dan said simply.

"What?!No I cant I have basket-"

No Lucas you are off the team read the bottom the stupid paper."Storms off

"Lucas Scott will be off the team until further notice, what the hell?!"He bellowed at Principal Turner. "If you haven't noticed this team is rubbish without me it will fall apart"

"Whose fault is that?"

"Yours!"

"Lucas you will be on sideline until your grades getting better I have assigned you to a tutor."Lucas sighs.

"Fine but if we lose the game's it's your fault. "Walks out of the office to be followed by a group of people.

"What did he say?"Nathan asked

"Some geek is going to be tutoring me until all me grades go up."

"Who is?"

"I stormed out before he could say."

"What? No Mr Clark I can't I-"

"Look Brooklyn it is either that or you have detention for the rest of the year."

_I'm sure spending extra time with Lucas Scott is worse_ She thought. She sighed, she didn't want a detention and she get's payed, Evelyn birthday is coming up she really needed the money.

"Fine ill do it "She sighed and Mr Clark smiled

"You forgot to say who my tutor is."

"No you walked out before I could say."

"Sir please I have classes."

"Your tutor will be Brooke Davies.


	3. Chapter 3

You don't know

Last chap.

_You forgot to say who my tutor is."_

"_No you walked out before I could say."_

"_Sir please I have classes."_

"_Your tutor will be Brooke Davies._

"WHAT?!?No, No, NO"

"Mr Scott she is the best we got"

"But she's-"

"Agreed to help you, I'm sure she has her own social life but she is willing to give up her time to help you."Lucas turned and walked out the door.

"We heard .this is going to be Hilarious"

"I refuse to work with that"

"Luke dad will kill you and we need you on the team "The bell rang and they walked into their homeroom Lucas walked to the back. Everybody followed his body Haley glared at him and Brooke turned to him and nearly chocked.

"I don't need you volunteering to tutor me, if you wanted to spend time with me you could have just-"

"First of all she had to and second-"Lucas interrupted her

"Doesn't she have a voice of her own James?"He glared at Haley

"If she didn't you will be sitting on your ass like a dead duck when you won't be let back into the team so I would back the hell off before she actually quits."Lucas huffs and takes his seat next to Nathan.

"Why are you even doing it brooke? What f he hurts you?"Brooke gave Haley a fake smile

"I'll be fine haley, besides I need the money."

Haley wasn't so sure but she nodded, she promised Brooke 2 years ago she would look after her. In school anyway. Haley doesn't know anything about Brooke's home life because she has never been to her home she's seen it. When she asked about her parent's all Brooke said was her mother left and her father died. When she asked if she had any siblings Brooke shook her head. She wasn't ashamed of Evelyn at all if she could she would show her to the whole world but she was scared they would take her away and people wouldn't understand she wanted to tell Haley really badly.

After class Lucas walked up to Brooke

"Look I need to be in the basketball team or the school will hate you even more, meet me in the library after school.

Brooke nodded and walked off. What the hell was she doing? She couldn't meet him after school Evelyn would need to be picked up, the house cleaned, the food cooked. Brooke had too much on her plate to worry about Lucas dumbass Scott he would have to wait.

Lucas walked into the library and the librarian stared at him, last time he came he was playing basketball and knocked down 3 shelfs, he had the nerve to walk off. He gave her the famous Scott smile and sat down. He looked at his watch. She was 5 minutes in hell was he going to be stood up by a geek.20 minutes. Still no sign of her.

An hour and thirty minutes later, still no sign, he was getting really phone started to ring.

"Hello?"He answered loudly

"How's it going?"Nathan teased

"She isn't even here "the library lady glared at him, he glared back.

|Nathan was laughing hard on the other side Lucas hung up and walked out of the library and the library lady sighed in relief until a bunch of books fell apart.

When he got home he wanted to go and chuck things at Mr. Turner for making him go through all this but he couldn't.

"How did the tutoring go?"Dan asked

"It went great dad "About to walk away

"What did you learn?"

"My dad is a jackass"he mumbled and walked off. Dan was about to go after him but decided to let it was in Italy with Andy on a school trip. Dan thought this was a ridiculous lie, it was obvious Karen had an affair with him so Dan thought but all Karen wanted to do was start a restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

You Dont know

"_How did the tutoring go?"Dan asked_

"_It went great dad "About to walk away_

"_What did you learn?"_

"_My dad is a jackass"he mumbled and walked off. Dan was about to go after him but decided to let it was in Italy with Andy on a school trip. Dan thought this was a ridiculous lie, it was obvious Karen had an affair with him so Dan thought but all Karen wanted to do was start a restaurant._

Lucas walked up to Haley.

"Where the hell is the bitch?!"

"Behind you"

"He turned around their stood a furious Nathan. He turned back around and Haley was laughing.

"Tell me were the fuck she is or help me god I will make your life at tree hill a living hell "He threatened Haley laughed and turned on her heel.

"You already do "walks off. Lucas punches his locker

"Calm down man "the bell rang Nathan and the gang walked off leaving Lucas by the locker the whole way was clear. Brooke ran through the doors of tree hill high and wanted to turn around when she saw him walking towards her.

"Where the hell were you yesterday!?Do you know how stupid I looked sitting there?!"Brooke looked down.

"Why did you volunteer if you knew you weren't going to go? You wasted my time!"

"I'm s-s-sorry i-i-"

"Just shut up, look I am not the desperate to have you tutor me but if you actually want to get paid I would turn up. "He walked off and Brooke sighed. Today she was prepared she cleaned the house last night, Evelyn will be at the neibough's till 6 and mark will be home at 10.

First period Brooke had p. was getting changed, she went into the toilets to get changed.

"l heard she cut's herself "Rachel gatina, one of tree hill high's bitchy cheerleader

"I heard she has love bites everywere"yelled another girl

"Who would give her a love bite."Peyton said and the girl's laughed Haley just shook her head she didn't understand why Brooke got changed in the toilets but these girl's were taking it a step too far.

"Don't you have anything other than my friend to talk about?!"

"Peyton sneered "face it Haley you know it too. She's a proper freak."

"And you're a proper bitch"they were ooh;'s going around

"Bitch I might be but I am loved."

Haley laughs "By whom? Lucas Scott?"

"You can laugh but we will see who will be laughing when you're old and lonely"

"Very mutual skelton."Walks to the toilets. "Come on Brooke let's go."Brooke walks out.

"I heard what they were saying haley,do you honestly think I-"

"No Brooke ignore the ice bitches they wish they had what you have"

"Yeh sure "she mumbled and walked off.

After school Brooke sat in the library nervously. She thought Lucas will not turn up to get her back. But then someone sat down opposite her.

Brooke got her books out and notepad. Lucas stared at her

"How will this work if you don't talk?"She ignores him. Lucas get's all of his things out.

She sighs "let's start with biology. "Put's the biology book in front of her. He copied her.

"A lot of cells put together are called tissues", the human body is made out of water. "she looked up and Lucas wasn't even listening he was texting.

She cleared her throat and he looked up" Yeh?"He asked like he didn't know what he was doing.

"Are you listening?"She asked.

"Ofcourse"he looked back down at his phone. He started putting his things away Brooke stared at him.

"You know it is extremely rude to stare at people all the time?"He gets up.

"Where are you going?"She asked

"Home, look this is boring I'm not learning we can work better no its bye."He was about to walk off when something popped in his head the conversation he had with Dan last night.

_If you don't work you ass off Lucas you mum will be extremely disappointed do you want that?_ Lucas loved his mother. The one thing he hated was disappointing her. He turned around and walked back to Brooke

"Are you busy tomorrow? No ok come to this address."Right's down his address

"but-"he just walked off Brooke sighed tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

You don't know

_If you don't work you ass off Lucas you mum will be extremely disappointed do you want that? Lucas loved his mother. The one thing he hated was disappointing her. He turned around and walked back to Brooke_

"_Are you busy tomorrow? No ok come to this address."Right's down his address_

"_but-"he just walked off Brooke sighed tomorrow was going to be a long day._

Brooke was sleeping on the sofa when mark came up to her and kicked her of the sofa.

"Why the hell are you sleeping on my sofa?!Do you know how much it costs?!"Brooke couldn't get up she just let the tears fall. "get the hell up!"He screamed she didn't he kicked her lay there unconscious."SHIT"Mark called 911 and put Brooke on the pavement to make it look like he just found her. The ambulance came Minutes after and took her to the hospital.

"Brooke "Haley cried. Brooke opened her eyes and saw her friend laying on her bed sobbing. She looked around the white room.

"Haley?"Haley looked up and wiped her tears.

"Ohgod Brooke"hugged her Brooke closed her eyes in pain and Haley let go and apologized. "don't ever scare me like that again."

"What happened?"

"You stepdad said he found you on the pavement. The doctors said you broke your leg. And fainted, how can you break your leg from fainting? And something about your ribs being bruised"Brooke just closed her eyes and lay back down.

"Please Brooke tell me what is going on l want to help you."

"You can't help me, knowoone can "turning away from Haley

"Let me try "she whispered grabbing hold of Brooke's arm.

"You wouldn't believe me anyway."

Haley looked at Brooke hurt "I am your best friend Brooke I am hurt that you think I would not believe anything you can say. I love you Brooke that is why I am trying to help you"

"It started when I was 9"bgrooke whispered and Haley sat up "After my mom left me my step dad...h-he started shouting at me, getting drunk and coming home late. After my tenth birthday he started hitting me."Brooke sobbed. Haley was in the verge of tears

"Brooke you don't have too-"

"It kept going on but after my 13th he started to touch me, haley on my 16th birthday he did it again but that time I got pregnant."Haley gasped. "He told me to abort it but I couldn't Haley ,we lived in new York then. So I didn't go to school for 6 months and I had the baby. I was supposed to give her away but I couldn't."Haley gasped she was actually crying "her name was Evelyn davies."I told the doctors the father was unknown, I told him if we gave her away they would ask questions. So I kept her."

Haley hugged Brooke and they both cried on each other

"I am so sorry I made you tell me"

"No it felt good to tell someone."Wiped tears.

"You have to tell the police Brooke."

"No cant they will take her away Haley I can't let them and he said he would kill me"

"Take who?"

"Eva "Then it hit Brooke."Omg Haley she's alone with him w-what if he hurts her?"

"He wouldn't Brooke she's only 3 right?"Brooke nodded.

"Please do not tell anyone Haley."

"I won't Brooke but this can't keep going, he's hurting you and might be hurting that little girl "Brooke just cried again.

"I can't Haley!"Haley sighed

"So when can I meet my godchild?"

Brooke laughs quietly "who made you her godmother?"Haley was pleased with herself she got broke smiling again. The doctor walked in the room

"Good evening Miss Davies, Miss James."

"Hi"they both replied.

"Miss Davies we found alot of problems your rib was bruised, so is your arm and you broke you leg, but you will be let out tomorrow morning. You need to keep the cast on for about 2 months ,you must be on bed rest for 2 weeks alright?"Brooke nods' trust you miss James to watch her."

Haley nods "don't worry doc that's all I will do "The doctor walks out

"You heard him so no school for you brookie"

"No I can't I have a lot and the more I stay at home the more danger am in"

"You can-"

"I'm going to school Haley that's final."haley glares and sighs.

"Fine, but seriously b you need to rest"

"I will I promise "Haley hugs her and unfortunately in hell was Brooke going to be in bed for 2 weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

You don't know

"_No I can't I have a lot and the more I stay at home the more danger am in"_

"_You can-"_

"_I'm going to school Haley that's final."haley glares and sighs._

"_Fine, but seriously b you need to rest"_

"_I will I promise "Haley hugs her and unfortunately in hell was Brooke going to be in bed for 2 weeks._

The next day Haley turned up again and took Brooke was with the neibough's because mark went to work.

"Wait here k let me go get her."Haley helped Brooke out the car and to the door they knocked.

"Brooke!"Janine hugged her."i wanted to see you but I couldn't, what-"

"I'm fine Jan seriously it was just a manor problem"

"Manor you broke your leg babe"brooke laughed a bit "and who is this?"Looking at Haley.

"This is my best friend Haley James."

"Hi it's nice to meet you "puts her hand out for Haley to shake a little girl with brunette hair and big hazel eyes ran to the door.

"MOMMY!"she hugged Brooke's leg,brooke lifted her up.

"Hey baby, did you miss me?"Evelyn nods "thank you hugs her once more and Evelyn and says bye to Haley and they walk into the house.

"Eva I want you to meet your auntie Haley "puts Eva down.

Kneels down"hi sweety"Evelyn hides behind Brooke

"Its okay baby, she's my friend" Evelyn comes out and hugs Haley's leg. Haley and Brooke both laugh. Haley stay's at Brooke's for another 2 hour's then she has to leave promising she would come back. They said their goodbye's and left.

"Baby gets your coat "Brooke called out to her run's to her mother with her coat and Brooke helps her. "Did you go to the toilet?"Evelyn laughs. Brooke makes her walk in front of her.

"Were we going?"

"To see someone"

"Is it going to take long? Because you are walking slowly"

"What are you trying to say?"

"That your slow mommy"Evelyn and Brooke both laugh. Brooke didn't know what the hell she was doing. She was walking at least 3 miles with a 3 year old at 4 oclock, with a broken leg when she is meant to be on bedrest, taking her daughter to see Lucas Scott what was she going to do? But Brooke refused to leave her daughter again. By Monday it will be out. Brooke Davies the school slut.

"Are we their yet? My leg hurts "Eva Whined again.

Brooke looked at the piece of paper"Yh we are come on". They walk through the gates and knock on the door. Lucas opened the door.

"Finally! You were meant to be here 2 hours ago for god-"he then notices the crutches and the scared little girl next to her. "Come in."They walk in. Lucas leads them into the livingroom."Sit."Brooke and Evelyn sit down.

"Brooke Kitchen, Know."Lucas Walks off

"Ok babe, i'll be back okay?, Dont touch anything."Evelyn nods and Brooke walks off

"What the hell were you thinking bring a child here?!Look I am not in the mood okay I have a-"

"I'm sorry I couldn't leave her"

"Why the hell not?!How are we suppose to work with an annoying whiny child?!"

"Don't Speak about her like you know her, She's staying or I'm going and you'll fail "she snapped. He was shocked she never talked to him; anyone like that. She only does that for her daughter though.

"And the broken leg?"

"Look I am meant to be on bed rest didn't walk all the way here to be lectured."

"You walked?!"

"For god's sake Lucas!"She sighs and Lucas leads her in the living room.

They get their books out. Lucas didn't know what to do with kids. He just stared

"It's rude to stare "the little girl said and Lucas giggled, Lucas glared at Brooke and she stopped.

"Do you want to watch TV?"Switches it on and passes her the remote.

"No thank you "Puts her hands in her lap and stress at them. At home mark never allowed her to watch TV and when he wasn't their she would always sit and play with her hands. Lucas stares at Brooke cringes in pain. Lucas noticed but didn't ask.

"Ok let's do English. "Gets her poetry book out. She puts her hand on her stomach and faints.

"MOMMY "Evelyn screamed jumping off the couch and sits next to Brooke.


	7. Chapter 7

You don't know

"_No thank you "Puts her hands in her lap and stress at them. At home mark never allowed her to watch TV and when he wasn't their she would always sit and play with her hands. Lucas stares at Brooke cringes in pain. Lucas noticed but didn't ask._

"_Ok let's do English. "Gets her poetry book out. She puts her hand on her stomach and faints._

"_MOMMY "Evelyn screamed jumping off the couch and sits next to Brooke_.

Brooke woke up looking around the room. She tried to sit up but Lucas pushed her back down.

"Lucas, What are you doing "Trying to sit up and Lucas keeps pushing her down.

"You fainted dumbass and I helped you I don't know why."

"Thank you but I-Where's Evelyn?!"

"Who? Ohh your daughter?"Brooke blushes and closes her eyes "She's in Nate's room sleeping.

"Luc-"

"You have a daughter?!With who?!"Brooke pushes Lucas away from her and gets up but falls back down again in pain. ~"your crutches are downstairs."

"Look it is none of your business who I have kids with so please move so I can-"

"What happened that you made that little girl so scared? She was crying hard."Lucas actually felt sorry for Brooke. She must be going through hell with a broken leg a three Year old too?

"Is this why you didn't come to the library?"

"Lucas leave it alone. Why are you even being nice?"

Lucas's eye's turn icy blue "I don't know"

"What time is it?"

"7.00pm-"Brooke began to panic

"Oh no please go get my crutches.

"No!"

"Please Lucas just do this one thing for me "He sighs and walks out. Evelyn walks into the room and hopes on the bed."

Are you okay?"She asked. Brooke chuckled and stroked her daughter's hair.

"I'm fine baby were you tired?"

"no l didn't wanna sleep but Mr. blue made me"

Brooke laughs gently"Mr Blue?"

She nods "His eyes are nice and blue."

"Well thank you". Lucas said walking into the room holding the crutches. He gives them to Brooke and she stands up.

"Thanks. Go put your coat on."Evelyn run's away. "thank you for everything "She walked and tried to get down the sighs and helps her.

"Brooke it's dark"

"Yeh so we better get going"

"I'll take you"

"No their have done enough"

"Just come on "Lucas didn't know why he was being so friendly top Brooke maybe it was the cute little girl standing next to him or just pity. They get into Lucas's car Brooke and Eva sat at the back seat fell asleep on Brooke's lap. Lucas was listening to Weird music and Brooke gave him strange a look.

"What?"He asked

"What kind of rubbish do you listen too?"

"This is not rubbish it's great music"Brooke rolled her eyes and Lucas smiled, for some strange reason.

"Why do you talk so much but in school you're like a mute."Brooke frowned Lucas noticed

"I didn't-"

"Because people like you will make fun of my voice and l don't have anything to say to you. This is my stop"

"Let me "get's out of the car and opens Brooke's door and picks up Eva

"Why are you so nice but in school your so horrible?"

"It comes with being a jock my friends-"

"You don't have to do everything your friends do "stops at the door "Thank you and I apologize for no work being done today, on Monday we will get back on track "Lucas nods the door opens and a chubby looking man walks out Lucas thought he looked a bit dodgy.

"Brookelin, Were the hell have you been?!"

"I'm sorry I was with-"

"Your boyfriend?!"Pushes her in the door

Lucas just stands their staring in shock, the man took Eva and chucked her on the sofa, she woke up crying.

"I think that was unnecessary"

"Go home son."Before he closes Brooke looks up and gives Luke the tinniest smile there is. Lucas got in his car and went home. What the hell happened today? Why was he being so friendly to the geek? Saturday boredom probably, so he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

You Don't Know

_Lucas just stands their staring in shock, the man took Eva and chucked her on the sofa, she woke up crying._

"_I think that was unnecessary"_

"_Go home son."Before he closes Brooke looks up and gives Luke the tinniest smile there is. Lucas got in his car and went home. What the hell happened today? Why was he being so friendly to the geek? Saturday boredom probably, so he thought._

Brooke grabbed hold of Eva really tight as mark got closer.

"Nice to see you back brookie, your little friend came by today. Why was she looking at me strangely?"He asked kneeling to her level and lifting her chin up to see the tears pouring down her pretty face

"I-"before she could finish what she was about to say he slapped her across the face. She held on to her cheek.

"You told her something didn't you?!"He was about to slap her when Eva hit his leg

"Stop it"Wimpered the little girl. Mark picked up Eva and laughed.

"Or was it the brat?"Brooke tried to grab Eva but it was hard. He lifted her high on purpose because he new Brooke couldn't get up.

"Don't touch her! "Brooke cried and tried to stand up when she finally succeeded mark pushed her back down.

"Why ever not? She is my daughter."He laughed and walked off with Eva screaming in his arms. Brooke felt so helpless. She tried crawling to follow him but he came back, this time without Eva.

"What did you do?!"Brooke screamed.

"She's locked up in her room, teach her to respect daddy. Who was that boy?!"He grabbed her hair and she whimpered even more, he grabbed the scissors.

"No, please, please don't-"Before she could finish half of her hair was on the floor. Her hair was long though it was up to half of her back, cutting it made it shoulder length; different lengths. He laughed and held the hair to her face.

"Don't cry baby girl, it was ugly long anyway."He walked out of the house slamming the door. Brooke lay down and cried. She slept on the floor because last time she was on the couch she ended up with a broken leg.

Haley walked up to Brooke's locker. She touches her and gasped

"What happened to your hair?"Brooke laughed nervously and touched her hair.

"I decided to go with a new look"

"Did you do this yourself?"Haley eyed her best friend Brooke sighed.

Brooke you-"before she could finish half of the basketball team walked up to Brooke and laughed.

"Brookie got run over?"Haley gasped and slapped Tim.

"Shut the hell up dim!"

"Having a bad hair day today?!?"Lucas and Nathan walked over.

"Oh wow."Nathan burst out laughing. Lucas began to laugh didn't expect him to be all buddy with her when they came back to school and hopefully he hasn't told anyone about Evelyn.

"Come on Haley it's not worth it."Brooke turns and when she was about to walk off Nathan pushed Lucas into her and Brooke fell, making it look like Luke was the one who pushed her.

"Oops."Nathan and the jocks laughed and walked helps Brooke up.

"Are you okay?"Haley asked helping her friend walk.

"I have had worse."Brooke laughs gently and she and Haley walk away.

"I don't think that was necessary Nate."Jake, one of the player's spoke. "You could have seriously hurt her."

"I was joking with her she knows that, right Luke?"They all turn to a brooding Luke.

"Yh, whatever."Nathan eyed his brother. He was going to get whatever Lucas had on his mind out. He had been like this all Sunday. Lucas seriously thought about telling the whole school about Brooke's daughter, but when he saw her this morning. He couldn't and after what he presumed her dad pushed her, he couldn't and Eva was she okay? She must have hurt something when he pushed her on her sofa. But then again, he hates her. She's a geek people already make fun of her so what would a little name calling hurt?

"Mr. Scott would you like to tell us the answer?"

"8?"He guessed and everyone burst out laughing, He turned around and looked directly at Brooke, but she was lying on the table. He got a bit worried she fainted again.

"Would you like to tell me what is so fascinating about Ms Davies?"Lucas blushed and put his head on the desk, Brooke looked up shocked and his brother looked at him strangely. How was he going to explain this? Why was he looking at her? Uh He really needs a drink.


	9. Chapter 9

You don't know

"_Mr. Scott would you like to tell us the answer?"_

"_8?"He guessed and everyone burst out laughing, He turned around and looked directly at Brooke, but she was lying on the table. He got a bit worried she fainted again._

"_Would you like to tell me what is so fascinating about Ms Davies?"Lucas blushed and put his head on the desk, Brooke looked up shocked and his brother looked at him strangely. How was he going to explain this? Why was he looking at her? Uh He really needs a drink._

The bell rang, Nathan ran up to Lucas.

"What the hell man?!"Nathan grabbed his arm and Lucas stopped.

"What?"

"Why were you staring at that?!"Nathan point's at Brooke, who was talking to Haley, they both looked pretty upset.

"I wasn't staring at her; I was staring at the wall"

"There was a wall in front of you, "before Lucas could answer Peyton ran up t him. She put her arms around his waist and he pushed them off and walked off.

Brooke was sitting at lunch spinning her food on her plate. She was still wondering why Lucas was staring at her. He probably was staring at the wall, she thought. Haley had to go to Mr Turner.3 girls sat beside her.

"Brookie, do you want a cookie?"Peyton said shoving a cookie in Brooke's face.

"I think she wants a drink peyt."Rachel drops the juice at Brooke's feet. Brooke turned to grab her crutched, but they were gone.

They all fake gasped "Where are you crutches?"

"I'm not in the mood"

"Ooh she isn't in the mood "They all laughed and got up

"Try the changing rooms."They all walked sighed.

"Hey"Brooke turned around and scrunched up her face. He handed her the crutches.

"Thank you erm-"

"Jake"He replied while helping her up.

"You're the new basketball guy?"Jake laughed.

"Yeh look I'm-"

"Jake!"They both turned around to see a furious Nathan and Lucas.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

"Helping her."

"Why?!"

"Because man, i have a soul. Come on Brooke"

"Jake its-"Jake interrupted Brooke

"Come on brooke"Just as they were about to walk off

"Walk off with her your off the team!"

"Nathan what the hell?!"Lucas said staring at his brother in disbelieve Jake was one of their best players'.

"He won't walk away luke"he whispered.

"Fine. I was getting bored of your attitude anyway."Jake and Brooke walked off leaving 2 gobsmacked brothers.

"I can't believe you did that!"Lucas slapped Nathan on the arm

"I didn't think he would actually walk away."

"Yeh you didn't. "Storms off a different direction. Lucas wasn't mad at Nathan, He was mad at Jake for getting closure to Brooke why? He felt a ting of jealousy, even if he couldn't admit it. Why all of a sudden an interest in Brooke? When she fainted at his house. He spent the hours she was asleep staring at her. He found her gorgous, she looked so peaceful. He shakes the feeling out of his head.

"You didn't have to do that feel so guilty know"

"It's okay Brooke, basketball wasn't my thing anyway. "The bell walks Brooke to her class and they exchange goodbyes. Brooke sit's on her usual back sits next to her.

"Hey b!"

"Hey,"

"I heard about you and jake"Haley nudged her friend and Brooke blushed.

"He just helped me."

"He quit the basketball team for you!"

"No he didn't! He hated it anyway."

"Ok class settle down "The class grew quieter."Today we are going to start a new project. You are going to be in groups of 2, you will be reacting a scene from one of Shakespeare's stories."Everyone groaned.

She passed at hat around to the boys with names of girls.

"Theresa "Tim winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Bevin "Skill groaned and Bevin giggled.

"Haley James?!No I am not going to-"

"Mr Scott grow up."Nathan huffed and Lucas laughed at him while he opened his paper.

"Brooke Davies?!I already have to spend extra time with her after school this is-"

"Go sit next to your Partner."Tim was the only one to move.

"NOW!"Everybody started shuffling. They all sat down and moaned. Some friends talked. The teacher handed them pieces of paper."Everybody has something different, put effort in this and if you don't you will fail, leading detention the whole semester"

"Isn't that a bit harsh."Nathan commented

"No it's not my fault you're lazy. "Everybody laughed as he sat in his seat watching his class interact


	10. Chapter 10

You don't know

_Brooke Davies?!I already have to spend extra time with her after school this is-"_

"_Go sit next to your Partner."Tim was the only one to move._

"NOW_!"Everybody started shuffling. They all sat down and moaned. Some friends talked. The teacher handed them pieces of paper."Everybody has something different, put effort in this and if you don't you will fail, leading detention the whole semester"_

"_Isn't that a bit harsh."Nathan commented_

"_No it's not my fault you're lazy. "Everybody laughed as he sat in his seat watching his class interact_

Brooke looked at her sheet. She sighed. Her sheet had Romeo and Juliet written on top, the kiss scene, she blushed and put her head down. Lucas looked at the sheet and growled.

"Why do you always do that?"He asked looking at her

"Why are you always asking questions?"She replied. He shrugged.

"What's up with you and jegelski?"

"Ok we have to start with you walking up Juliet's room and listening to her talk"

"Look James, i can't have detention I have basketball and-"

"I don't care about your life story, let's just do this and get it over with."She looked at the sheet."We are doing Romeo and Juliet fighting scene."The bell rang.

"Meet me at the library straight after school for tutoring ok?"Brooke nodded and walks off.

"He is arrogant!"She pouted.

"You know Haley sometimes l think you have a thing for him"Brooke said then laughed, Haley punched her gently on the arm, she cringed.

"Sorry."Haley apologized as they linked hands and walked off.

Broke sat in the library patiently reading Romeo and was know thirty minutes late. He walked up to her and sat down.

"Look lucas, if you have better things to do, please don't tell me to come okay have things to do" looking at him, his shirt was unbuttoned a bit and he had a hickey on his neck.

"I erm-"

"Let's just start. "She begins to get things out.

"What were you reading?"

"Romeo and Juliet "Lucas takes the book of her and opens it. She takes the book of him and puts it on the shelf. While she was stretching to put the book back Lucas couldn't help but look at her figure. He looked her up and down and saw she was struggling. He got up and lifted her abit, which startled her, she put the book back and Lucas put her down.

"Thanks "she mumbles and blushes. He laughed got her English book out and put it in front of him. She looked up and he was staring at her. She looked back down. They revised for about an hour and half and Lucas actually was listening today. When they were walking.

"Thank you for not telling anyone about Evelyn"Brooke stopped ready to turn the corner. Lucas nodded he really wanted to apologize for making her fall but the word's couldn't come out. When has Lucas Scott ever apologized to a girl? Brooke start's to walk away when Lucas jogs up to her.

"I can drop you off."

"Oh no that's alright I don't live far aw-"

"Its fine come on."Brooke turn's to Lucas

"Look don't know why you are being nice to me when we both know you hate me, so please leave me alone, "She limped off leaving a gobsmacked dare she talk to him like that. She can break both of her legs for all he cares. He gave up and got in his car and drove home, while he was driving he saw Brooke been harassed by a couple of boys. He sighed and thought about going home. He got out the car.

"LEAVE HER ALONE "Lucas screamed at the boys while he ran over. The boy's turned around and laughs.

"Look guys it's her boyfriend."Lucas punches the guy directly in the face

"Dude we were just playing. "They laugh and walk rushes to Brooke's side.

"Are you okay?"He looked at her face and saw tears pouring down her face. Lucas felt his heart break as he pulled the fragile girl into his just cried on his shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

You Don't Know

"_LEAVE HER ALONE "Lucas screamed at the boys while he ran over. The boy's turned around and laughs._

"_Look guys it's her boyfriend."Lucas punches the guy directly in the face_

"_Dude we were just playing. "They laugh and walk rushes to Brooke's side._

"_Are you okay?"He looked at her face and saw tears pouring down her face. Lucas felt his heart break as he pulled the fragile girl into his arms. Brooke just cried on his shoulder._

Brooke and Lucas sat in his car in silence. Brooke's tears were drying up and Lucas just stared out the window.

"Thank you lucas"Brooke turned to Lucas and smiled gently. Lucas looked at her

"You cannot tell a soul about this okay?"Brooke looked down and nodded. He lifted her chin up and saw tears.

"What's the matter?"Brooke shook her head and tried to get out the car but Lucas had locked all the car doors.

"Damnit Brooke! Why the hell are you so stubborn?"She flinched at him shouting. He calmed down."I want to help you b-"

"WHY LUCAS?!Do you want to go to your friends and tell them what a low life l am? You want to go to your friends my step dad abuses me?!?"She covered her mouth.

"He what?"Looking at her in disbelieve."Give me your arm Brooke."Brooke shook her head closing her eyes trying to stop the tear's pouring down. Lucas gently takes her hand and rolls her sleeves up and gasps."Ohgod"he softly swifts his hand around her arm and she takes it back and puts her sleeve down.

"Please Lucas just let me go"

"He broke you leg didn't he?"Brooke looked down and nodded letting the tears pour down."Brooke he whispered. Brooke just cried. Lucas pulled her into his arms once again. How could someone do this? So Lucas did some bad things to her but this is terrible. He does not know how she copes. He didn't ask any more questions he just held her. He drove her to her house and parked on the side.

"Brooke you need to tell-"

"No lucas, you are not meant to know, nobody is okay?"

"But Brooke-"

"no, please don't tell anyone already have things to deal with"

"Does he touch Eva "Brooke looks down and Lucas shakes his head in disgust.

"How can you sit there and let him touch her like-"Lucas's face suddenly goes pale"ohmygod she's his daughter he-"

"Don't Lucas."

""How can you just tell me that what do you expect me to say? Oh its okay Brooke just go back home and get the crap beaten out of yourself?!That's not right."

"You don't like me! Isn't that what you want?!"Lucas's heart broke.

"No! Can we at least try to be friends?"

"Because you found this out?!Lucas I don't want a pity friend."

"I want to help you Brooke,"

"What is with the sudden change of heart? 5 minutes ago you told me not to tell anyone about this!"

"You can tell the whole school, my ego will cope, just let me in."He begged her. Brooke laughed a bit, a couple of hours ago Lucas Scott was laughing at her, know she is sitting in his car with him begging to be her sighs

"Fine lucas,i just don't trust you yet."He nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

You Don't know

"_No! Can we at least try to be friends?"_

"_Because you found this out?!Lucas I don't want a pity friend."_

"_I want to help you Brooke,"_

"_What is with the sudden change of heart? 5 minutes ago you told me not to tell anyone about this!"_

"_You can tell the whole school, my ego will cope, just let me in."He begged her. Brooke laughed a bit, a couple of hours ago Lucas Scott was laughing at her, know she is sitting in his car with him begging to be her friend. She sighs_

"_Fine lucas, i just don't trust you yet."He nodded._

"Did you mean okay in telling the whole world?"Lucas asked sarcastically.

"LUC!"Peyton ran up to him and hugged him. Lucas pushed her off."So the prom is coming up."

"Yeh it is "He replied trying to put in his locker code.

"Are you going to ask me?"

"No "He walked off and Peyton followed.

"Why not? We are obviously going to be prom king and queen so we might as we-"

"Peyton, I rather go with my mum "He walked off a different direction and Peyton huffed. Peyton bumped into Haley.

"Watch it Idiot "she screeched. Haley rolled her eyes and walked over to Nathan.

"Nathan can I talk to you?"Haley asked sweetly. Nathan turned around and smirked.

"Sure babe."Haley was just about ready to slap his pretty face of him. She dragged him to the corner.

"The corner? A bit kinky don't you think?"Haley ignored him

"I told you to meet me at the tutor centre yesterday were Where you?"Nathan shrugged "I don't care if you were busy, I am not gonna fail because of your ugly ass"

"You sure it's ugly?"Haley scrunched her face in disgust and walked off. Nathan laughed and walked back to his friends.

Brooke limped into the class 10 minutes late. The whole class turned to her.

"Nice you can join us Brooklyn."He raised his eyebrow and Brooke just nodded and sat at her usual seat at the back. Lucas glared at her but she didn't look up.

"Are you okay?"Haley whispered. Brooke nods."I can read you like a book Davies so don't lie to me, what happened?"

"I can really tell you here "Brooke snapped sarcastically.

"Ms davies, Ms James would you like to tell us what is so important you disrupted my class?"Haley and Brooke shook their heads and the teacher turned away from looks up and Jake winks at her. She smiles at him and looks back down. Lucas looked at Jake in disgust. Haley raised her eyebrow at Brooke and Brooke blushed. The bell rings everybody walks out and Jake walks up to Brooke and Haley.

"Hey guys."

"Hi"Brooke said and looked at Haley, who dragged Brooke to the side, leaving a confused Jake.

"How can you trust him? He used to be one of them."Points to the basketball team hitting on some girls.

"But he was new, and he never did anything, can you at least try for me?"

Haley sighs and they walk back to jake."Hello"Haley replied dryly. Brooke glared at her. The basketball team walk up to them.

"Awe look it's jakey's new girlfriends "Nathan said and the team laughed. Lucas just stared at Brooke.

"What do you think Luke?"They all turned towards Luke including Brooke.

"Yeh it's cute."He walked off. He knew if he stayed he will end up saying something he would regret.

"It's cute? Dude waits up!"Nathan ran after Luke. The basketball team went a different direction.

"It's cute? What's with him I expected something more firce."Jake said and Haley laughed. She looked at Brooke who was looking at the floor.

"Dude? It's cute? Seriuosly?"

"I'm not in the mood"

"But-

"I don't want to play your immaturity games "Walks off leaving Nathan ? Is that even a word? And how was Nathan immature. Only a few days ago Lucas was doing the same, what the hell was with the change of heart? Nathan shook his head and walked off.


	13. Chapter 13

You don't know

"_Dude? It's cute? Seriously?"_

"_I'm not in the mood"_

"_But-_

"_I don't want to play your immaturity games "Walks off leaving Nathan ? Is that even a word? And how was Nathan immature. Only a few days ago Lucas was doing the same, what the hell was with the change of heart? Nathan shook his head and walked off._

"Brooke!"Lucas ran up to her. She turned around. She was walking home from her detention.

"What are you doing here Lucas?"

"I uh...Waited for you"Brooke blushed.

"Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Look luc-"

"I know it's going to be hard to be friends with me okay, but I'm trying. If I say something horrible just know that I don't mean it I just-"

"This is what I was saying,.i don't want to be a secret friend because it seems like your embarrassed to talk to me,i don't want you too loose your friends because you want to talk to me it's not worth it."

"You have a heart of gold you know that? But that's not a good thing at the moment. Stop thinking about what I need, what do you need?"He looked at her.

"To go home "She answered stupidly. Lucas laughs.

"It's a start. I'll walk you."

"Oh no that's not nessasary, you live 10 minutes from me and it's getting dark I-"

"I'll be fine ill get Nathan to pick me up or something."

"Don't do that either."

"Know who's ashamed of being seen with whom?"

"I'm more worried about you, He will ask questions and it will be awful to lie to your bro-"

"Brooke shut up come on "he laughed and she smiled shyly and they started to walk.

"So tell me about yourself "Lucas asked and saw Brooke's face drop. "You don't have-"

"Its okay, my name is brookelin, best friend is Haley James and I guess Jake is my friend."She looked up at Luke.

"Yeh what is it with you and Jake?"

"Nothing, He's just nice you know?"He nodded; He was mad how Jake can make Brooke happy easily.

What about you?"

"I have a brother, Nathan, My dad owns a dealership and my mom is in Italy. "He looked up at her and saw she wasn't smiling anymore.

"What's the matter?"He asked concerned.

"Nothing."

"Brooke-"

"Lucas drop it okay." he sighed and looked down.

"So tell me a bit about Evelyn."Brookes face lite up.

"She is 3, she is starting nursery next year and its kinda scary letting go you know? And she's so smart for her age, you know she started talking at 6 months and her first word was mama was just ....."As Brooke was talking Lucas looked at her and how happy she was, he couldn't help but smile. What the hell was he doing? She looked at him and blushes

"Sorry, bet you didn't want to know all that. "She laughs nervously.

"No it was quite interesting, she sounds like a good kid."

"She is "Brooke smiled. They stopped at Brooke's street. She turns t him.

"Thanks for walking me"

"Anything for you."She blushed and looked down. The neaibough's door flung open and Evelyn ran up to Brooke.

"MOMMY!"Brooke picks her up and laughs.

"Hey babe, remember Lucas?"

"Hi Mr blue "Lucas laughs and smiles.

"Hey Evelyn."

"You can call me eva, only my friends call me that."Lucas smiles and nods.

"Ok eva. I better get going ok? It was nice talking to you Brooke and Eva."

"You too Luke!"He smiled at the nickname he waved and walked off. Nathan came to pick up Luke at the end of the road.

"You know I shouldn't have come, for the way you talked to me."Lucas rolls eyes.

"I just think we should leave them alone"

"You are joking?!That is the main entertainment"

"Well you can do whatever you want Nathan but it's bullying"

"Yeh I know it's bullying, what is with the total-OMG you slept with her?"He scrunched his nose in disgust. Lucas slapped him.

"No Nathan I didn't just think it's time to stop behaving like dickheads."

"Get out of my car."

"What?!"

"Get your pretty ass and walk like a dickhead home."He shoved Lucas out of the car and drove off.

"Calling me a dickhead, dickhead."Nathan shook his can be so stupid their house was like round the corner.

**Heyy guys can you review and tell me what you think?dunno if you find it boring or i don't know tell me what you would like to happen in the cumin chapters so i don't disappoint kk?luv ya.x0**


	14. Chapter 14

You Don't Know

"_Yeh I know it's bullying, what is with the total-OMG you slept with her?"He scrunched his nose in disgust. Lucas slapped him._

"_No Nathan I didn't just think it's time to stop behaving like dickheads."_

"_Get out of my car."_

"_What?!"_

"_Get your pretty ass and walk like a dickhead home."He shoved Lucas out of the car and drove off._

"_Calling me a dickhead, dickhead."Nathan shook his can be so stupid their house was like round the corner. _

The next day Brooke entered the class a bit early, only the basketball team excluding Lucas was sitting in there. She sat in her normal seat and they came up to her.

"What have you done to my brother?"Nathan Asked looking at Brooke carefully. Brooke looked takes her crutches and throws them to the other side of the room

"Did you tell him we bully you?"Brooke shook her head, getting a bit scared at what he was going to do.

"So why was he defending you? Did you sleep with him?"

"No!"She said disgusted. Nathan lifted her chin up and went close to her face.

"Well you did something "He whispered bitterly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NATHAN?!"Lucas screamed running over to Brooke

"I told you Luke has a new girlfriend."He let go of Brooke and looked at Lucas."Tell me what she did Luke? Did she threaten you with Mr. Turner or something?"Lucas shook his head and let a laugh out.

"You are so stupid Nathan. Have you ever thought that I could like her?"He said shocking everybody. Including Haley behind them. Nathan laughed.

"You like her?!A couple of days ago you hated her and all of a sudden you like her? There has to be some reason behind it."

"Brooke?"Haley said taking a step closer to her friend who was looking at the desk.

"Come on Lucas look at her! It's pathetic "Lucas punched Nathan directly in the eye, Nathan stumbled back a bit, when he was about to hit him back the teacher came in.

"He likes you?!What the hell Brooke?!"Haley screamed at her

"I can explain "

"To hell you will"

"It started with the tutoring, I took Eva to his house for tutoring-"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Stop interrupting if you want to hear the whole story."Haley apologized and Brooke continued "Then l fainted, he looked after me and then Eva called me mommy and the found out about her, then......."Brooke told Haley the story not getting into too much detail.

"Brooke you can't just do that. He isn't like Jake okay? He did something; you think you can trust him?"

"I'm learning to, "Haley shook her head.

"I think it's a bad idea. He's an immature jock? You think he would like you?"

"Why wouldn't he?"Brooke stared at Haley with tears in her eyes

"I just don't want to see you get hurt"

"And that is why I didn't tell I new you would react like this."She grabbed her crutches and limped sighed and put her head on the sat next to Haley.

"What's up?"He asked concerned.

"Ask him "Points at Lucas, she get's up and walks sits their confused. Lucas ran after was sitting on the bench outside wiping the tears in her eyes. Lucas sat next to her.

"Hey."He whispered. More tear's fell from her eyes, he tried to hug her but she pushed him off.

"Don't touch me."

"Brooke-"

"No Lucas this is what I didn't want! Haley is mad at me, you punched your brother. This friend's thing is rediculious, Nathan was right, look at me."Lucas's heart broke by her words. He really wanted to punch Nathan harder for causing her so much pain.

"Who cares what they think Brooke?"

"You do! I got used to the treatment. How long will it last before you get bored?"She turned to him and gave him the tinniest smile."It has been great being friends with you, but I can't do it anymore. "She got up and limped off before Lucas could stop her. Lucas just looked at her go. He had no strength to go after her.


	15. Chapter 15

You Don't Know

"_No Lucas this is what I didn't want! Haley is mad at me, you punched your brother. This friend's thing is ridiculous, Nathan was right, look at me."Lucas's heart broke by her words. He really wanted to punch Nathan harder for causing her so much pain._

"_Who cares what they think Brooke?"_

"_You do! I got used to the treatment. How long will it last before you get bored?"She turned to him and gave him the tinniest smile."It has been great being friends with you, but I can't do it anymore. "She got up and limped off before Lucas could stop her. Lucas just looked at her go. He had no strength to go after her._

Brooke sat in her room letting all the tears fall. What did she do in her past life to make her life so hard? She just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up. The door opened slightly and Eva walked to her mom holding her teddy bear.

"Don't cry Mommy "Eva's voice was low. She wanted to cry for her mom. She sat next to her wiping her mother's tears. Brooke cried even hugged her mother; she tried her best not to cry for her mommy. She had loads of questions in her head. Why was her mom always upset?

"I'll be a good girl if you smile."Eva said to her mom, who touched her daughter's cheek.

"I love you so much eves"Brooke hugged Eva so tightly. Eva cried on her mother's shoulder.

Mark bashed the door open.

"Awe what a cute site. "He cooed."Some of my friend's are coming tonight, I want the food cooked and house clean. And you two idiots make any noise."He Pinched Brooke's cheek really tight and walked out. Brooke held her cheek.

Lucas sat in room listening to his usual weird songs staring at the wall in front of him. He wasn't even friends with her for a week and he already ruined walked into the room

"I don't know why you are depressed, she was poor, ugly-"Lucas threw a book at Nathan

"Get out of my room before l do something I will regret."

"How can you let some chick get between us Luke?!"

"No Nathan it wasn't some chick her name is Brooke! And she didn't get between us your fat ass ego did! Know get out of my room!"He shouted.

"Have you seriously lost your mind?!"Lucas got up and shoved Nathan out of his room and locked it. He sighed and layed back on his bed. How the hell was he meant to fix this? Go to her house? to Haley? She looks Bit vicious though. He shook the thought out of his grabbed his phone and dialled a number.

"Hi, can you meet me at the river court in 10 bye."He hung up and grabbed his grey hoodie and walked out ignoring Dan.

"What?"

"Listen jake, i need you to talk to Brooke for me "Lucas said and Jake laughed.

"You're joking...Why would I do that for you?"

"This is not a joke okay?!So take it seriously. She needs someone by her side since Haley went into the bit-"

"If you like brooke, why are you standing here insulting her best friend?"

"Some best friend she is. When Brooke tells her something she not here to talk about Haley though."

"You shouldn't have played with Brooke like that Lucas,"

"Just shut up and listen for godsake.I didn't waste my time coming here to argue okay?!So shut up and said some things that got Brooke to believe i was playing her, i'm not actually like her man. Can you just talk to her to make her at least talk to me?"

"I don't know man I jus-"

"Please, man,"Lucas sighed.

"She needs to here all this from you not me, if I tell her it will just make her more upset. You should talk to her."


	16. Chapter 16

You Don't Know

"_Some best friend she is. When Brooke tells her something she not here to talk about Haley though."_

"_You shouldn't have played with Brooke like that Lucas,"_

"_Just shut up and listen for godsake.I didn't waste my time coming here to argue okay?!So shut up and said some things that got Brooke to believe I was playing her, I'm not actually like her man. Can you just talk to her to make her at least talk to me?"_

"_I don't know man I jus-"_

"_Please, man, "Lucas sighed._

"_She needs to here all this from you not me, if I tell her it will just make her more upset. You should talk to her."_

Brooke was at her locker fetching her books when a picture of her mother fell out. As she was about to reach it, someone beat her to the point. She looked up and inhaled.

"What's this?"Peyton said looking at the picture. Brooke tried to grab it but Peyton kept moving it away.

"Give it back "Brooke's fragile voice rang out and Peyton laughed.

"Why should l?"Peyton passed it to Rachel. She glared at Brooke.

"Stay away from Lucas, he hates you "She said laughing. Brooke looked down.

"Leave her alone."Jake said walking up to Brooke and glaring at the two girls.

"We look her boyfriend comes to the rescue."

"Go crawl back into your whole, while you at it by some straighteners."Peyton gasped and walked threw the picture on the floor and walked after bent down and grabbed the paper.

"Thanks."Brooke looked at her with sympathy.

"Is this your mom?"Jake asked looking at the picture. Brooke nodded and Jake gave her the picture back."She's Beautiful; she looks a lot like you"

"Well aren't you a charmer."Brooke said and Jake laughed.

"So are you going to tell me what's up?"

"Not really, I just need a friend"jake put his arm on her shoulders.

"Well your friend will walk you to class."Brooke smiled and walked off with they had an audience. Lucas was staring from the distance at them Just as he was going to approach Brooke, jake walked was so angry. Is that why Jake didn't want to help him, he wanted her all to himself. As he was about to walk off he bumped into someone. He looked up

"I'm so-"Haley looked up and face suddenly hardens.

"Haley right?"Haley nodded "Brooke's friend"Haley looked down. She really didn't know if she was still Brooke's friend. Brooke seemed quite hurt yesterday and Haley was feeling ever so guilty.

"What is it with her and Jake?"

"What are you doing Lucas?"Haley asked

"Trying to start a conversation with you."

"Why?"

"Because your one of the important people in her life and I-"

"You really like her huh?"He nodded and Haley shook her head.

"Look after Lucas okay, She told you things I really don't know why but I care about her she's like my baby sister, Hurt her and I'll kick your ass"

"So tell me does Jake like her or not?!"Lucas asked

"I really don't know. I mean they would make a cute couple-"Lucas shook his head and walked away.

"Well that was rude."She mumbled and walked off. Lucas knew he was being rude by walking off but he didn't want to listen to her on about how cute Jake and _his _Brooke walked over to Brooke and sat on the desk next to her.

"Hi."

"Hey"Brooke replied

"I'm so sorry "they both said to each other at the same time and they giggled.

"I was being a bitch; i should have listened to you"

"No I should have listened, after all you were just looking out for me."Haley smiled and hugged when Lucas walked into the class. Brooke looked up. They locked eyes for a few seconds but Brooke was the first one to look away. Lucas sighed and took his seat.

"Hey luccy."Peyton said sitting on his didn't push her off. He just let her sit on him and talk.

**Hey guys!!How do you like?Ok its coming to an end and i want to know what you want to happen okay?Do you want something simple just tell me your ideas kk?The riviews have been great!Thanks ly.x0**


	17. Chapter 17

You Don't Know

"_Hi."_

"_Hey"Brooke replied_

"_I'm so sorry "they both said to each other at the same time and they giggled._

"_I was being a bitch; I should have listened to you"_

"_No I should have listened; after all you were just looking out for me."Haley smiled and hugged when Lucas walked into the class. Brooke looked up. They locked eyes for a few seconds but Brooke was the first one to look away. Lucas sighed and took his seat._

"_Hey luccy."Peyton said sitting on his didn't push her off. He just let her sit on him and talk._

"Brooke!"Lucas ran after her, she was walking home from free period. He finally caught up with her but she didn't stop.

"Will you just stop?!"He was getting Davies was one stubborn person. Brooke shook her head.

"I can't l have things to do."

"What about the tutoring?!You're getting payed from something you don't do "Brooke stopped and stared at him

"You're really think I'm that shallow? No Lucas l quit l gave the job to Erica."She began to walk off and Lucas grabbed her arm. She shut her eyes. She nearly fell back but caught her balance.

"What the hell is up with you?!I'm trying here, but all you keep doing is pushing me away l even talked to Haley"

"Let go, you're hurting me."He ignored and continued shaking his head.

"I've tried everything. I even tried to get Jake to talk to you, he refused I'm guessing because he wants you "Brooke pulled her arm of Lucas and began to limp off. He was about to follow her, when an annoying blonde was calling his name.

"Luc!"Peyton ran up to him and hugged him."Hey l was thinking we do something together". He looked at a limping Brooke getting further and further and he looked down.

"Like what?"Peyton linked arms with him excitedly and started leading him a different direction.

"Can we go to the park?"Evelyn looked up at her mommy with puppy eyes.

"I don't know baby, mommy has to finish-"(an -just to tell you Brooke has a passion for fashion still, she just doesn't like to be seen though.)

"Please"Evelyn did the famous Davies pout and Brooke sighed.

"Fine, get your coat."Evelyn kissed her mother's cheek and ran off. Brooke put her coat on and headed to the door. It was no problem. Mark left for a business trip this morning; he should be getting back in about 2 days. Evelyn ran out the door and Brooke struggled to catch up with her. Brooke's mind drifted off to her and Haley's conversation at lunch.

"_So what is going on with you and the other Scott?"_

"_Nothing."Broke looks down._

"_But you want something?"Brooke blushed and shook her head. "He thinks there's something going on between you and Jake you know?"_

"_It's none of his business anyway!"_

"_He really cares about you, I thought he was just trying to win a bet or something but this morning he generally seemed like he liked you"_

"_He hardly knows me the only thing he knows is my history!"_

"_So stop hiding and let him in because he won't always be there. "With that she got up and walked 'nt Haley the one who told her being friends with Lucas was a bad idea?_

Brooke sighed and run her hand threw her hair. By know they were at the sits on the bench and Evelyn ran to the sandpit, were some other little girl looking about Evelyn's age sat. Brooke watched as her daughter interacted with the other child. She couldn't help but smile.

Peyton and Lucas walked hand in hand in the park. Lucas had pulled away many times but Peyton ended up grabbing his hand again. He gave up and just let her hold it.

"Let's go on the swings"peyton dragged Lucas over to the swings and she sat down."Push me."Lucas started to push her. Around the park were people walking their dogs. Kids running around and parents watching.

"Hey isn't that Brooke?"Peyton said pointing to a girl sitting their staring into the sandpit. Lucas recognized what she was staring -oh

**Naley or jaley?!Tell me what you want-and review lol thanks again for the 0**


	18. Chapter 18

You Don't Know

_Peyton and Lucas walked hand in hand in the park. Lucas had pulled away many times but Peyton ended up grabbing his hand again. He gave up and just let her hold it._

"_Let's go on the swings"peyton dragged Lucas over to the swings and she sat down."Push me."Lucas started to push her. Around the park were people walking their dogs. Kids running around and parents watching._

"_Hey isn't that Brooke?"Peyton said pointing to a girl sitting their staring into the sandpit. Lucas recognized what she was staring -oh_

Peyton laughed "Let's go have some fun!"Before he could respond Peyton dragged him over to Brooke."Hey brookie!"Brooke looked up; she looked at Lucas a bit hurt.

"Watcha doing?!"Sitting next to Brooke, who moved away.

"What are you staring at?"Peyton looks at the sandpit.

"What is so special about some dopey kids playing in the sand?"

"Come on Peyton let's go "Lucas said grabbing Peyton's hand.

"But luke, i thought Brooke was your friend?"Peyton said innocently. Brooke shook her head and got up."Don't leave l was just getting to know you!"Peyton laughed and Brooke turned around

"You know peyton,Your a real immature bitch,Chasing boys who don't like you, wearing skimpy clothes because you think it will get you some attention, You hate everybody who doesn't follow you, I have some dignity. I don't sleep with everything that moves."With that Brooke walked away leaving a furious was just about to go after her, when Lucas stopped her.

"Did you hear what she just said? Lucas she just-"

"Let's go. "This time he was the one to do all the dragging. Brooke kneeled down to Evelyn

"Who's your friend?"Brooke asked

"Her name's jennie, she's shy though."

"Am not!"Jennie said and Brooke smiled.

"Well Eva we better get going."

"No mommy! Stay for another minute! Jennie's daddy said he would get us icecrweam."

"I did not!"Brooke turned around and gasped.

"Jake?!"Jake jaw dropped when Brooke turned around.

"H-hey Brooke."Brooke stood up.

"You know eva; we can stay for another 10 minutes, play nicely."She dragged him to the bench and they sat down.

"You have a child?!"They both said to each other staring at each other in shock.

"Ok you go first."Brooke said to Jake.

"Well, when I was 15 I went to a college party. Got drunk. Got layed. Got baby. And then Nicky handed her to me and she just ran."Brooke stared at him in shock.

"Oh wow."

"What about you?"

"I erm."She looked down.

"You don't have to talk about it it's alright."

"No its okay. I got raped. Then ta-da"She tried top joke but Jake didn't laugh. He stared at her with sympathy "No don't apologize or anything i'm fine."

"Well this is cool! We both have kids!"Jake said excitedly and Brooke laughed.

"Yeh we should have a play date. And she's cute; she looks a lot like you."

"Evelyn looks like you too "They say they good buys and Eva and Jennie left.

"I really liked them momma "Evelyn said sitting on the sofa

"Yeh me too "Brooke said and laughed."Come on let's get you in the bath and then watch the SpongeBob movie!"

"And eat ice-cream?"Evelyn asked with a little bit of hope

"If you take you bath without flooding the bathroom this time."Brooke laughed and picked up Brooke. Evelyn nodded excitedly and ran up the stairs. Just when Brooke was about to follow her the door bell rang, She went to open it. There stood Lucas with a bunch of roses in his hand

"Lucas what are you-"He pressed his lips against hers.


	19. Chapter 19

You Don't Know

"_I really liked them momma "Evelyn said sitting on the sofa_

"_Yeh me too "Brooke said and laughed."Come on let's get you in the bath and then watch the SpongeBob movie!"_

"_And eat ice-cream?"Evelyn asked with a little bit of hope_

"_If you take you bath without flooding the bathroom this time."Brooke laughed and picked up Brooke. Evelyn nodded excitedly and ran up the stairs. Just when Brooke was about to follow her the door bell rang, She went to open it. There stood Lucas with a bunch of roses in his hand_

"_Lucas what are you-"He pressed his lips against hers._

Broke felt her lips tingle. She was shocked to begin with but started kissing back. After a few second she pushed away and hit Lucas's chest.

"What the hell was that?"

"An I'm sorry for being a jerk kiss "he replied innocently. Brooke glared at him and shook her head "I brought these for you."Hr gave her the roses.

"How did you know these were my favourite?"She eyed him. He smiled put the flowers down and smiles."That was sweet Luke, i gotta give you that but you can't just turn up to my house with roses and expect all this drama to go."

"Come on admit you felt something "He asked. Brooke raised her eyebrow.

"Why did you?"He blushed. Brooke smiled.

"What is taking so long?"Evelyn said coming down the stairs. As soon as she saw Lucas she ran up to hum."Mr blue!"Lucas laughed and picked her up.

"Hey sweetie,"

"I saw you at the park, but you didn't come and say hi."She said looking upset. Lucas stared at the girl in awe.

"Go get in your bath I'll be there in abit okay?"She nods and Lucas puts her down. She ran back upstairs.

"You're good with her "Brooke said

"Yeh well it's the Scott charm "He smiled. Brooke's smile turns into a frown, which worried Lucas a bit.

"Is your step dad here because ill-"

"It's okay; he's gone he won't be back until Friday,"

"What's the matter then?"

"Wont Peyton mind that your here?"Brooke eyed him.

"Who cares?"He said taking a step closer to steps back.

"I do, you can't just walk around holding her hand, letting her sit on your lap and then say you don't care? You know how jerkish you sound?"

"You know Peyton is pushy, I don't want to do-"

"She did not drag you all the way to The Park with a gun against your head,"

"What about you and jakey's huh? 2 peas in a pod "He said sarcastically.

"Do you see Jake walking around with a girl and then turning up to my house with flowers?"

"I didn't come here to argue Brooke; I just wanted you to know that I still care."Brooke's face softens.

"I know you do, but why do you want to be friends with me?"

"Because you're different,"

"Yeh the only difference is l have a child at the age of 17"She said sarcastically and Lucas lifted her chin up.

"Maybe but that's not a bad thing, it makes you more mature than anybody else, it's hard not to want to be friends with you"

"What about before, you didn't even like me!"

"Because i was a jerk. You're changing me brooke, for the better."Brooke smiled in awe."Let's just start again ok?"Brooke nodded."By the way when you had a go at peyton, it was such a turn on "Brooke slapped him.

"Stop it!"She laughs."Ok friend. Me and Evelyn are having a movie night would you care to join?"

"I would love too."

"Make yourself at home "She smiled and walked up the stairs. Lucas smiled.10 minutes and Evelyn walked downstairs in their pyjama's. Brooke was wearing Winnie the pooh pyjamas and Evelyn was wearing began to laugh. Brooke sat on the couch next to him and hit him.

"Don't laugh!"Evelyn sat on the sofa on the other side and hit Lucas.

"Yh don't laugh."

"You two look adorable, don't get me wrong."Brooke walked into the kitchen getting the snacks. She looked into the living room and Lucas was tickling Evelyn. She smiled and walked back into the puts the DVD in and sits back next to hesitantly put his arm around Brooke, Brooke layed on his chest. And Evelyn was sitting between his legs. This was the beginning of yet another beautiful relationship.

"**Heey guys i had two reviews and one said jaley and one said naley what do u lot think? Jaley or naley? Riview yaa.x0**


	20. Chapter 20

You Don't Know

_Make yourself at home "She smiled and walked up the stairs. Lucas smiled.10 minutes and Evelyn walked downstairs in their pyjama's. Brooke was wearing Winnie the pooh pyjamas and Evelyn was wearing began to laugh. Brooke sat on the couch next to him and hit him._

"_Don't laugh!"Evelyn sat on the sofa on the other side and hit Lucas._

"_Yeh don't laugh."_

"_You two look adorable, don't get me wrong."Brooke walked into the kitchen getting the snacks. She looked into the living room and Lucas was tickling Evelyn. She smiled and walked back into the puts the DVD in and sits back next to hesitantly put his arm around Brooke, Brooke layed on his chest. And Evelyn was sitting between his legs. This was the beginning of yet another beautiful relationship._

2 hours later. After the movie was was sleeping in Lucas's arms. Brooke got up and stretched."She looks beat."Brooke said and laughed a bit. Lucas looked at her and smiled.

"Well yh, but I'm surprised you didn't wake her with all your talking and laughing."Brooke glared and Lucas laughed. Brooke was about to take her off Lucas but Lucas got up.

"I'll hold her, were's her room."Brooke hesitated, but started walking up the stairs leading Lucas into a bright purple room with pictures and toys everywhere.

"Sorry it's a mess "she blushed and Lucas laughed and laid her on the kissed her goodnight and to Brooke's surprise so did walked out. They walked back downstairs.

"Do you want a drink?"Lucas nodded and Brooke walked into the kitchen. Lucas was looking around when he noticed some drawings under the table. He picked them up and looked at them.

"What are you looking at?"Brooke said sitting next to him. She froze and tried to grab the sketches of him.

"Brooke these are good. Why didn't you tell me you could draw?"

"You never asked."

"Did you actually make these things?"Brooke nodded.

"Let me see!"Brooke sighed and took Lucas's hand and led him to the attic. In the attic there was a sewing machine. There was a walked over and took a few outfits took them from her and started looking at it."Brooke what the hell?!This is a serious talent!""Brooke blushed and sat on the chair.

"It isn't a big deal Luke."

"Brooke are you listening to yourself? This is great you should totally get into that fashion college in New York."Brooke looked at him strangely.

"Peyton wants' to get in there, even though she can't design."Brooke laughed and took the dresses back and put them in the wardrobe.

"Come on let's go "She grabbed his hand and they walked down the stairs. He entwined they hands together. She smiled looking down. Friends hold hands right? They sat back on the couch when her phone rang. She grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hey b! Did you get home okay?"Awe Jake could be so sweet. Brooke thought. She giggled.

"Yeh, whats up?"Lucas started tickling her. She started laughing."Stop it!"She snapped. Trying to push Lucas off her who was know straddling her.

"What's going on?"

"Lucas being an idiot "Brooke laughs and Lucas finally let go.

"Lucas is their?"Jake asked a bit angry. Brooke noticed.

"Erm yh, are you okay?"

"Hii jakey!"Lucas shouted into the speaker and Brooke slapped him. Jake felt like walking to Brooke's house and dragging Lucas's pretty face out.

"Are you two talking again?"

"Yh, it's a long story I'll tell you at school l gotta go kk? Tell jen l said night. Love you!"

"I love you too "He said and hung up, He hoped she meant it in a not so friendly way.

"How come you never say you love me?"He pouted. Brooke laughed.

"I love you Lucas Scott!"He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Brooke Penelope Davies."He said and laughed.

"I'm going to kill Haley tomorrow"

"So what did Jake want?"Lucas asked curiously. He knew he made Jake angry, but he couldn't help but feel happy.

"He just wanted to check if I was okay. How sweet "Brooke fake smiled. Maybe he should call Brooke every night and check if she's asleep or even pick her up too school. He felt abit guilty though. Competing to who will win her over? But is Jake going to ask her to the prom? Lucas shook his head.

"What are you thinking about?"

"A special brunette "She laughed.

"You are one player Scott."

"I only play for you babe "He said and she blushed. They talked for another two hours and they ended up falling asleep on the couch. Holding each other.

**Hey guys! I got two naley and 1 jaley !thanks for the reviews again!luv ya.x0**


	21. Chapter 21

You Don't Know

_What are you thinking about?"_

"_A special brunette "She laughed._

"_You are one player Scott."_

"_I only play for you babe "He said and she blushed. They talked for another two hours and they ended up falling asleep on the couch. Holding each other._

Evelyn ran downstairs searching for her mother. When she found her on the couch next to Lucas she put her hand over her mouth and giggled. She got on the sofa and started jumping up and down. Lucas stretches. He looks up and smiles. He pulled Evelyn down.

"You go get ready while I wake mommy okay?"Evelyn nodded and ran off. Lucas smiled at looked so peaceful when she slept. He started to shake her.

"Brooke, wake up "He said shaking her. Brooke opened one eye.

"Lucas what are you don't here?"She said sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"l guess l fell asleep while you were talking." Brooke hit him."I need to go to my house and get changed okay? I'll come back and take you to school."

"No luc that-"

"I won't take no for an answer. "He got up. Evelyn ran down the stairs and hugged his leg. He laughed and walked off. When he got home Dan was sitting in the living room waiting for him and Nathan in the kitchen smirking at him.

"Where the hell were you?!"Dan said to Lucas.

"I was with a friend."

"Is it that Brooke girl?"Lucas glared at Nathan "Lucas you are not meant to play house with her! She is your tutor!"

"No she quit."

"And you punched Nathan for a girl? A poor girl?!"

"Is money all you think about? So what if she isn't as wealthy as us?"Lucas shakes his head. "You and Nathan are exactly the same. Money grabbing fools."He walked upstairs. Nathan was about to run after him when Dan stopped him.

"Fix this "Dan hissed at Nathan and walked off.

"Hey, have you sorted it?"

"Yeh, But isn't this a little-"The mystery caller said but Nathan interrupted.

"I'm paying you so shut the hell up "he hung up the phone. He grabbed his keys and walked out. Lucas was getting changed when his phone rang.

"Hey Brooke!"

"Hey luc-"From the back ground Jake was shouting her name.

"Is Jake there?"

"Yeh he just turned up and said he would take me to school, is that okay?"

"Yeh, I'll see you at school."He hung up before she could replay. What the hell was Jake playing at? Lucas grabbed his keys and stormed out of the house.

Jake walked Brooke to the locker.

"I just don't think he is that serious about you, if he did why would he bring Peyton to the park when you were there?"

"He didn't know."

"Well he does tend to follow you around."

"That's ridiculous he does not-"Jake fell on the floor. Brooke turned around and gasped.

"Lucas what the hell did you do that for?!"Before he could replay Jake was attacking back. Both boys where on the floor, Punching, Kicking, pulling stared at the floor in shock. Haley over and pushed through the crowd. Haley began to laugh.

"Why are they fighting?"Brooke ran over and pulled Lucas off Jake.

"What the hell are you doing Lucas?!You want to get kicked out?"

"Don't touch me."He pushed Nathan off him and turned around. Brooke looked at both of them and turned around and limped off. Lucas pushed Nathan away from him and ran after her. Jake was going to go but Haley shaked her head. She helped him up.

"Don't Jake."Haley said and walked off. He sighed and followed Haley.

Brooke was sitting on the bench outside when Lucas sat opposite her.

"Hey"He said softy. She glared at him.

"Are you out of your mind?!What the hell was that?!"

"Did you hear what he was saying?!"

"You need to stop doing this! You can't punch people when they say something Lucas, you have to calm down! You could have been seriously injured."

"I'm sorry."He said looking down.

"Brooke softly touched his bruise on his cheek "But the fight was kind of a turn on "she joked. He laughed.

"Come on let's go before we both get detention."Brooke said as they both got up and walked back inside.

"Lucas!"Peyton shouted from behind them. Lucas groaned and Brooke laughed they turned around.

"Can I talk to you, without that "She said pointing at Brooke.

"No, whatever you want to say, you can say it to both of us."Peyton shrugged.

"Alright then.i'm Pregnant."

Heyaaa guys! Naley is winning at the mo!Come on jaley fans!! Thank you for the review they are all great!luv ya.x0


	22. Chapter 22

You Don't Know

"_You need to stop doing this! You can't punch people when they say something Lucas, you have to calm down! You could have been seriously injured."_

"_I'm sorry."He said looking down._

"_Brooke softly touched his bruise on his cheek "But the fight was kind of a turn on "she joked. He laughed._

"_Come on let's go before we both get detention."Brooke said as they both got up and walked back inside._

"_Lucas!"Peyton shouted from behind them. Lucas groaned and Brooke laughed they turned around._

"_Can I talk to you, without that "She said pointing at Brooke._

"_No, whatever you want to say, you can say it to both of us."Peyton shrugged._

"_Alright then.i'm Pregnant."_

Lucas and Brooke stood there shocked. Brooke's heart ached but she ignored it.

"Congratulations."She was the first one to speak. She smiled at Luke and limped off.

"You're what?"

"Were gonna have a baby!"She clapped her hands excitedly. She linked arms with him and started walking with him.

"With the baby coming you need to stop having late night sleepovers with brookie"

"How did you know about that?"He said stopping and staring at her.

"Nathan, he's telling everybody."Lucas shook his head. What was he going to do?

"To be, or not to be: that is the question "Nathan said putting his arm in the slapped him at the back of the head.

"That is the wrong play you idiot!"Haley shook her head and passed Nathan the sheet. Brooke walked in the class, followed by Peyton and Lucas. Everybody turned to them. They took there walked over to Brooke.

"Hey are you okay?"Brooke nodded.

"Yeh I'm fine."Haley nodded and walked away Jake walked over to Brooke.

"Brooke I'm so sorry-"

"Don't worry about it "She looked up and fake smiled. Lucas looked up and sighed.

"Are you okay?"Jake asked a bit concerned. He lifted up her chin, to see her eyes all watery.

"She pushed his hand away."Yeh."

The teacher walked over to Brooke and jake."Who is your partner Brooke?"

"."

"Jake get back to your seat and Lucas stop flirting and get to work!"He said and walked back to his Jake smiled sadly at her and glared at walked over to Brooke.

"I'm so sorry Brooke I never ne-"

"You don't have to apologize to me, it's not like you are committed to me "She said and looked at her sheet.

Haley kept staring back at Brooke.

"I don't see what anybody sees in her."Nathan said

"I don't know what people see in you."Haley replied.

"You no James your hard girl act is kind of sexy "He smiled and she turned around and looked at him.

"Call me when your head's out of your ass."She walked off. He glared at her and shook his head.

After class Brooke's phone went off. She pulled it out. The text read- _play date at mine 5 kk? XJake_

Brooke sighed and looked up. Peyton was holding Lucas's hand._ Sure_ x she texted back and put her phone in her pocket. Haley walks up to Brooke.

"I swear that Nathan needs a reality check. "She shook her head. Brooke fake smiled at looked at what Brooke was looking at and linked arms with Brooke and they began to walk their direction.

"How you doing with this Peyton pregnancy thing?"

"It's not my thing to worry about"

"Oh come on Brooke, you know you have feelings for him. And how come I wasn't invited to this sleepover?"Brooke let out a small laugh. Peyton walked up to them with Lucas on her side.

"See Luke, She doesn't need you, she has a lesbian partner. You don't want your child growing with lesbians do you?"Lucas let go of Peyton and walked looked at limped off after Lucas.

"Will you slow down; can't you see I'm on crutches?"Brooke said trying to catch up with sat on the stairs and Brooke sat next to him.

"Why did you just walk off like that?"

"I don't want you to think that I am choosing Peyton over you because I'm not."

"I know Luke, but promise you will be there for the baby okay? I know what it is like to be a single teenage mother."Lucas nods his head.

"So what are you doing after school?"

"Well l am going to hang out with Jake."Lucas looked down. Brooke kissed his cheek and got up."Come on Eugene" Broke said and laughed looked blushed.

"How did-"

"Haley working with Nathan isn't that bad."

"You know I think he has a crush on her."Brooke laughed and linked arms with Lucas. It was shocking how Brooke could change Lucas's mood in a few minutes.


	23. Chapter 23

You Don't Know

"_I know Luke, but promise you will be there for the baby okay? I know what it is like to be a single teenage mother."Lucas nods his head._

"_So what are you doing after school?"_

"_Well l am going to hang out with Jake."Lucas looked down. Brooke kissed his cheek and got up."Come on Eugene" Broke said and laughed looked blushed._

"_How did-"_

"_Haley working with Nathan isn't that bad."_

"_You know I think he has a crush on her."Brooke laughed and linked arms with Lucas. It was shocking how Brooke could change Lucas's mood in a few minutes._

Brooke and Jake sat on the sofa talking while their kids played in the play room. Brooke was enjoying herself. They had been there for 2 hours now.

"So are you going to the prom?"

"I don't think so"

"Why not? I thought the prom was the most important day to girls?"Brooke laughs and shakes her head.

"Not to me,"

"What if someone asked you?"

"Then I might just go. "Brooke said and laughed. Jake nodded his phone began to picked it up.

"Hey luc."Jake rolled his eyes.

"Do you want a drink?"Jake asked and Brooke nodded. He walked out the room.

"You still at Jake's?"Lucas said.

"Yeh, Were leaving in a bit."

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No luc its okay, jake can drop me off."

"No, its okay Brooke l seriously need to talk to you anyway."

"Ok ."She hung up. Evelyn ran into the room.

"Come play with us mommy!"

"You too daddy!"Jennie said. The 2 adults followed their kids into the play room.

"I wanna play families!"Jennie said.

"OK, mommy can be the mommy and Jake can be the daddy."Brooke and Jake looked at each other and blushed.

"I don't think-"

"Please mommy "Evelyn did the puppy eyes. Brooke sighed and looked at Jake. She mouthed sorry and he smiled.

"Well you have to hold hands!"Brooke blushed and Jake laughed. He grabbed Brooke's hand.

"And ki-"

"Don't go their jennie."Jake said. They all laughed

"I think these too have been a bit naught don't you mommy?"Jake said looking at nodded her head. Jake lifted Evelyn and put her on her shoulders. Brooke does the same to stand up and start running around hiding their legs. The girls screamed. The doorbell went. They didn't hear it the first time until Jennie shouted.

"Door!"They went to the door.

"Maybe its postman pat with my birfday presie!"Evelyn said and Brooke opened the door and face fell. Lucas stood at the door looking inpatient. Lucas looked up and felt jealousy rise in him.

"Mr blue!"Evelyn shouted. From Jake's neck reaching for him. He was about to take her when Jake stepped looked at Lucas.

"What are you doing at my house?"Jake said emphasizing my.

"To pick up brooke."They both stared at Brooke.

"I'm so sorry luc totally forgot. Let me get my things."Brooke glared at sighed.

"Come on in."Lucas fake smiled and walked in. Brooke and Jake put the kids down and Evelyn hugged Lucas, who picked her up.

"Who's your friend?"Lucas asked.

"This is Jennie!"Jennie was looking up at Lucas sucking her thumb. She waved with her free hand and Lucas waved came back in the room with her coat and Evelyn's. She hugged Jake and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for today, it was fun! Bye Jennie!"Jennie hugged Brooke and Evelyn.

"Bye eva"jake said. She waved leaning her head on Lucas's shoulder. They walked to Lucas's car.

"Did you have fun?"Lucas asked evlyn, who nodded her head excitedly.

"We played mommy's and daddy's and mommy had to old hands with Jake and-"

"That's enough info baby girl."Brooke said laughing nervously.

"I thought you were postman pat bringing my birfday pressie!"

"What do you want?"

"A Barbie bike, the new baby Annabelle, the one that talks and cries!"She carried on with her birthday list. Lucas looked at Brooke and smiled at her.

"So are you going to the prom?"

"Jake asked me too "Brooke said and laughed. Lucas didn't find it just waited for an answer.

"I don't know,"

Peyton said she was going to keep the baby."Lucas said looking at the road.

"That's great luc, you'lle be a great dad!"He smiled

"So Jake has a kid?"Brooke slowly nodded."Great"Lucas mumbled sarcastically. They have another thing in both have kids. Lucas couldn't compete with that. When they got to Brooke's house. The lights were open. Brooke must have left them on. Evelyn got out of the car and waved at Lucas.

"Thanks luc, i'll text you later."She hugs him and kisses his cheek. She and Evelyn walk into the house Brooke opens the door and walks in the living room and stand's their shocked.

"Hello Brooklyn."

**Riview kk?Thank ya.z0**


	24. Chapter 24

You Don't Know

_Peyton said she was going to keep the baby."Lucas said looking at the road._

"_That's great luc, you'lle be a great dad!"He smiled_

"_So Jake has a kid?"Brooke slowly nodded."Great"Lucas mumbled sarcastically. They have another thing in both have kids. Lucas couldn't compete with that. When they got to Brooke's house. The lights were open. Brooke must have left them on. Evelyn got out of the car and waved at Lucas._

"_Thanks luc, i'll text you later."She hugs him and kisses his cheek. She and Evelyn walk into the house Brooke opens the door and walks in the living room and stand's their shocked._

"_Hello Brooklyn."_

"H-Hi mark "Brooke said stepping in front of was a woman standing next to mark. She had long brunette hair, lovely hazel could swear she knows this woman.

"I came early because l missed you."He said stepping forward and hugging her. Brooke looked at him strangly."You better play along; you're going to get it later."He mumbled in her ear and pulled away. The woman stepped forward touched Brooke's face softly.

"Brooke "She whispered. Brooke's eyes grew.

"Mom?"Brooke said looking at the woman in front of her. The woman nodded and looked at her daughter. Brooke Picked up Evelyn and walked off. She didn't care if it was rude but who did the woman think she was?!Leaving for 8 years and walking in here like nothing happened? The woman's face fell as her daughter walked away from her. She turned to mark.

"What the hell did you do to her!?"Victoria shouted. Mark smirked.

"Don't come in my house and start raising you voice at me, you're lucky l let your fat ass in."

"I don't remember leaving you with a girlfriend."

"Yeh, Your whore of a daughter had a kid."Mark laughed and walked off. Victoria followed mark into the kitchen.

"You promised me! You said that you would care for her until I got back."

"It took you 8 years I got tired of waiting."

"Hey luc "Nate said sitting next to his brother who just glared at him.

"If it wasn't for me you would have gotten the crap beaten out of you."

"I didn't ask for your help was doing fine."Nathan shook his head.

"You are a lot of things Luke but whipped?"He shook his head and walked off. The door bell opened it. The guy on the door passed Nathan an envelope, Nathan passed him some money and walked to his room. He opened it and started reading the paper. He smirked.

Victoria walked into the room and saw Brooke reading Evelyn little red riding hood.

"Am going to huff and puff-"

"Wrong story mommy!"Evelyn giggles and Brooke smiled and kissed her daughter's head.

"Sleep okay?"The little girl nodded. Brooke turned around. She sighed and walked out the room, closing the light. Victoria followed. Brooke goes into her room and sits on the bed. Victoria stands there looking at Brooke.

"I'm sorry Brooke, i didn't want to leave you but you wouldn't be safe with me."Brooke shook her head as tears started welling up in her eyes.

"You couldn't even call? Letters at all?"

"I wrote you letter's Brooke, i just never sent them."Brooke looked at her mother.

"Do you know what it feels like to be an orphan? Growing up without either of your parents and living with your mother's abusive husband?"Victoria had her own tears coming down her face.

"I know Brooke, and l tried to come back early trust me l did, but I couldn't with Scottie and-"

"Scottie?"Brooke looked at her mother passed Brooke a photo. It was a picture of a little 4 year old boy.

"Is he my brother?"Brooke asked and her mother nodded. Brooke just let more tears fall out of her eyes."Where is he?"

"With your father."Brooke looked at her mother in shock. Brooke stood up.

"So you just came here to say hi and then your gonna leave me again?!"

"No! I came because you going to California"

"To hell l am! I have a life here mother! You can't just turn up and except me to give up everything I have to live with you!"Brooke saw her mother's face drop and she admittedly regretted it. She sat next to her mom and took her hand.

"I am glad you hear okay? But you have your family"

"You and that little girl are in this family! I don't care what you say Brooke but you're not staying with him, hell he won't be here when I report him."

"Do you know how crazy you sound? That little girl has made friends. She has people who love her."

"But Brooke are you really going to let that girl stay in this house with him? Think about it."She got up.

"I'm staying at a hotel a few hours from here, i'll be back tomorrow and I'm taking you and..."

"Evelyn"Brooke said.

"Evelyn shopping." She hugged her daughter."I missed you Brooke."Broke smiled sadly and her mom walked off.

"If you touch her l will kill you."Victoria said to mark as she walked out of the house. As soon as he saw her car driving off he walked upstairs into Brooke's room and grabbed her hair and through her across the room.

"You've been hanging with that boy again huh?"He said lifting her chin up. Brooke was grabbing hold to her aching, was healing leg. He punched her on the side of her stomach and walked out. She lay there holding her bleeding side.

Well jaley is winning .thanks lyx0


	25. Chapter 25

You Don't Know

"_But Brooke are you really going to let that girl stay in this house with him? Think about it."She got up._

"_I'm staying at a hotel a few hours from here, i'll be back tomorrow and I'm taking you and..."_

"_Evelyn "Brooke said._

"_Evelyn shopping." She hugged her daughter."I missed you Brooke."Broke smiled sadly and her mom walked off._

"_If you touch her l will kill you."Victoria said to mark as she walked out of the house. As soon as he saw her car driving off he walked upstairs into Brooke's room and grabbed her hair and through her across the room._

"_You've been hanging with that boy again huh?"He said lifting her chin up. Brooke was grabbing hold to her aching, was healing leg. He punched her on the side of her stomach and walked out. She lay there holding her bleeding side._

There was a honk outside the house. Mark had gone to work this morning. Brooke grabbed Evelyn's hand and walked out. She dropped Evelyn off and walked to the car.

"Hey!"Lucas said as Brooke sat in the car.

"Hey"she said looked at her with concern.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."She said holding her side and closing her eyes. Lucas lifted her shirt gently and gasped at the quite big bruise on Brooke's waist.

"Son of bi-"Brooke fainted. Lucas drove her to the hospital. He ran to the receptionist bumping into a few people, he apologized.

"How may I help you?"The receptionist said looking up at Lucas and smiling at him.

"My friend needs to be seen by a doctor."

"You can take a sit and I'll call you."Lucas turned around and they were a lot of people sitting around.

"No I can't sit down! Get my friend a doctor or I'll have you fired."Lucas said wickedly. The girl smirked at him.

"Sorry babe but-"

"My dad is very good friends with your boss, so if you don't get me a make sure you will not have a job for the rest of your life got that."

"Next!"The doctor said. The girl looked up at Lucas and huffed.

"Go ahead."Lucas smiled at himself and walked into one of the rooms. He put Brooke on the bed.

"Ok what do we have here?"He said walking up to Brooke."Brooke Davies again? What happened?"

"She fainted in my car. What do you mean again?"Lucas said looking at the doctor who put his glasses on.

"Broke was her a few weeks ago with her broken leg, and a bruised rib. Who are you may l ask?"

"I am her boyfriend "Lucas lied.

"Would you mind leaving the room while we examined her?"The doctor asked. Lucas shook his head and walked out. He took Brooke's phone out of her bag and called Haley.

"Brooke, were the hell are you!?You left me with Jake he won't shut up about you it is-"Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Haley its lucas"

"Why have you got Brooke's phone?!Is she okay?!"Haley said getting abit worried.

"I need you to come to the hospital-"Before he could finish Haley hung up the phone. He knew she would tell Jake so he didnt worry about that. Even if she didn't he wouldn't call him anyway. He started strolling down her contact list and saw mom. He wondered whether or not to press it. He decided to try anyway.

"Hello?"A man's voice came to the phone.

"Uh can l speak to brooke's mother or is this the wrong number?"A woman came on the phone.

"Who's this?"

"You don't need to worry about that Brooke is in hospital just thought you would-"She hung up. What was wrong with people today? He heard yelling from the corner. He walked over and watched Haley amused.

"You listen Sarah, My friend is lying their sick and all you can do is tell me to sit down?!You better pray to god that I don't jump of this and kick your skinny ass!"Haley shouted. The whole room was starring at her. Lucas walked over.

"There with me."He said and Jake and Haley followed them.

"What the hell did you do?"Jake said glaring at Lucas.

"Cant you act your age for just a second?!.what did you come here to do Be immature or support Brooke?!"Lucas spat. Jake sat back down and huffed. A couple walked over, the woman holding a little kid.

"You must be lucas"the woman said looking at shook his head and pointed at Lucas.

"My daughter can pick them."Everybody's jaw dropped.

"Brooke Davies?"The doctor said walking out.


	26. Chapter 26

You Don't Know

"_What the hell did you do?"Jake said glaring at Lucas._

"_Can't you act your age for just a second? What did you come here to do be immature or support Brooke?!"Lucas spat. Jake sat back down and huffed. A couple walked over, the woman holding a little kid._

"_You must be lucas"the woman said looking at shook his head and pointed at Lucas._

"_My daughter can pick them."Everybody's jaw dropped._

"_Brooke Davies?"The doctor said walking out._

They all turn to the doctor with concerned expression.

"May l speak to you young man?"The doctor asked looking directly at Lucas.

"Why do you want to only speak to him?!We are her friends too! Hell we are closer to her!"Jake said angrily.

"Will you keep your voice down, people are actually sleeping. "The doctor hissed. Jake sat on his chair and crossed his arm like a little boy. Lucas rolled his eyes and followed the doctor around the corner.

"Is she okay?"Lucas asked concerned.

"We were running a few blood tests and we found out that Brooke was pregnant."Lucas's jaw dropped.

"With a baby?!"He asked stupidly and mentally slapped himself

"She had a miscarriage, Lucas she has a bruised rib and a bruised arm. She can't keep falling down the stairs or tripping because you don't earn bruises like that from tripping."Lucas sighs and looks to the ground. "Do you have anything to tell me?"

"Her step father, he abuses her. "The doctor didn't look shocked he just shook his head.

"We have to report this, "Lucas nodded

"When can l see Brooke?"He asked

"In about 10 minutes." he walked off and Luke walked back to the group only to be greeted by a crying Eva in jakes arm.

"When did you get here?"He asked looking at Brooke's neighbour.

"Haley called, is she alright?"

"She has a bruised rib and arm."Victoria cried on her husband's shoulder and their little boy just sat there wondering why his mommy was so happy this morning and now was crying. Evelyn got up from jakes lap and walked to Lucas who picked her up.

"Where's mommy, lukey?"The little girl seemed so fragile and Lucas's heart broke every second.

"Isn't it rude to call your father by his first name Evelyn?"Everyone looked at Victoria shocked.

"Excuse me?"Lucas said.

"l thought my daughter would teach her child better manners."Everyone's jaw dropped. Evelyn started stared at her.

"What are you laughing at?"Victoria asked confused

"Luke isn't my daddy, my daddy's mean, but mommy said it would be great if luckey was my dad though". Luke smiles and kissed Evelyn's cheek and she put her head on his has steam coming out of his ears.

"So if you aren't who is?"Richard asked

"The man you selfish people left your daughter with". Everyone gasped. The nurse walked over.

"You may see Brooke know. "She walked away. Victoria got up

"Tell Brooke I'm sorry. "She ran off with tears in her eyes.

"Shouldn't you go after her?"Jake asked

"Shouldn't you mind your own business?"Richard replied

"Luke you want to go first?"Haley asked and he took Eva off Lucas's shoulder and she starts screaming. Lucas kisses her cheek and quickly walks to Brooke's room. He gasped when he opened the doors. They were about 5 wires coming out of her .he walked closer to her, he felt tears in his eyes but he won't let them fall. He had to be strong for sat in a chair near to her. He took her hand.

"Hey Brookie don't think you can hear me but I'm gonna try anyway. Eva's a mess. She confused all she wants is her mommy. That person you call your mother just ran out and she told me to apologize, she thought I was Eva's dad. And apparently you would love it for me to be. "He smiled."i would love to father her, I think Jake hates the idea that l am here with you and he isn't l won't ask you to choose between us because l now you too have kids and that makes you close, but just tell him to back off and mind his on damn business. Why does this have to be so hard?!your the only good thing that has happened to me Brooke and you can't-you can't just walk away from falling in love with you and it's hard."

"w-what?"Brooke's fragile voice rang out. He jumped and smiled. He kissed her forehead.

"You're awake. I was so worried."Before Brooke could replay the door swing open and Jake and Haley walked looked like she was trying to stop him.

"Hey Haley, jake"Brooke faint voice said to them and they ran over.

"Don't you ever scare me like that ever again!"Haley said hugging Brooke gently. The door opened slowly.

**Heyy i no i havnet written in long buhh you know ive review stil;l stuck on naley or jaley?!thanks for the recent reviews **


End file.
